


Winter’s story

by Heeseunguwu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Also side Wonki, Band Alternate Universe, Enhypen(Ni-ki Jay Sunghoon Jake) in a band, Guitarist Jay, Heeseung is adorable babie, Heeseung soon to be their vocalist, Inspired by the Manga/Anime “Given”, Jay is always gay panicking, Jay is whipped for Heeseung, M/M, Minor Character Death, Side Jakehoon, Sunoo Jungwon Heeseung are friends, high school timeline, jayseung, kinda cute, lowkey tsundere Jay, not an angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeseunguwu/pseuds/Heeseunguwu
Summary: Where Jay finds himself getting pestered by Heeseung, who he found sleeping in his secret spot, to teach him how to play the worn out guitar that he had. And not long after, Jay found himself falling for the said boy, and having mental breakdowns about how adorable and talented Heeseung is.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome back to a new fic hehe. I’m sorry I don’t know how to write summaries 😔. This fic is not gonna be angst so that’s good ahahah, but Enjoy!!

It’s a sunny day out and many students hurry to leave their classrooms as soon as the bell rings. Few students stay behind to either talk to their friends or to sleep due to their bad sleeping schedules.

One of those who stayed behind is a black haired boy who already had his head on his table sleeping even before class ended.

“Yo Jay! Wake up let’s go get lunch” His friend, Sunghoon yelled from the door, ready to leave with his arm around the shoulders of their other friend, Ni-ki.

Jay groans, raising his head to look at his friends “No” he says and puts his head back down.

Sunghoon let’s go of Ni-ki and walks towards Jay and slightly hits his head, “Come on I’m hungry” 

Jay once again groans but stands up glaring at Sung Hoon as if he has done something unforgivable.

“Don’t glare at me, you're just buying Ni-ki and I lunch” Sunghoon said walking towards Ni-ki who was patiently waiting by the door while scrolling through his phone.

“Wait why am I buying you guys lunch, isn't it Jake’s turn to buy lunch today?” Jay asked, still feeling grumpy because of his lack of sleep.

“Well he’s not here today right? So no choice you’re buying today, he’s buying tomorrow” Sunghoon shrugs and once again slings his arm around Ni-ki’s shoulder and the three starts walking to the cafeteria. Jay just groans for the second time and rolls his eyes because of their friend group’s dynamics.

While the three were walking, Ni-ki looked up from his phone “did you know, there’s a new transfer student to our class that’s supposed to come today? I wonder where he is” 

“No we did not, and how do you even know these stuff?” A confused Sunghoon replied.

“Do you not remember Sung hoon? He’s “friends” with the student council president and vice president” Jay said while emphasizing the word friends with a mocking tone.

“I am friends with them,” Ni-ki argued while glaring at Jay. “Plus Sunoo hyung and Jungwon said that the transfer student is their close friend” He added, and continued scrolling through his phone.

The three arrived at the cafeteria, chose the food they wanted and went straight to the register for Jay to pay.

“Y’all eat so much I’m gonna go broke soon” Jay said with a sigh while taking some money out from his Louis Vuitton wallet.

Jay’s statement just made Sunghoon snort and said “As if that’ll happen” 

“It’ll happen soon if you guys keep buying so much food like you’re being starved in your houses” Jay rolls his eyes at Sung hoon who just looks at him sheepishly.

“And you Ni-ki why won’t you eat, is a sandwich enough for you? Stop using your phone and eat, you're barely eating these days” Jay turns his attention to Ni-ki who looked at him not hearing what Jay has said to him.

“What was that hyung?” 

“I said is a sandwich enough for you? And stop using your phone and eat” Jay nags once again.

“Yeah hyung it’s fine, I’m not really that hungry” Ni-ki said and smiled a little at his Jay hyung who always reminds him to eat well.

The two turn their attention to Sunghoon who just huffs “why are you encouraging Ni-ki to eat but you always tells me to stop eating, that’s not fair jay” He acts hurt jokingly.

“That’s because other than the band you also have figure skating, your coach would yell at you again for eating so much” Jay reasons out and starts walking.

Sung hoon smiles with what Jay has said, feeling happy that their friend really cares about them.

Sunghoon and Ni-ki sits down on their usual table but Jay remains standing until he starts walking to the exit of the cafeteria which results in Sung Hoon yelling “Jay where are you going?” 

“Sleep” Jay said a few tables away from his friends, not looking back. 

“Of course” Sung Hoon said and started munching on the food Jay has bought for him, and looked at Ni-ki whose eyes have never left his phone.

“Ni-ki get off your phone and eat” 

“Okay okay” Ni-ki replied then proceeded to open the sandwich bag and started eating.

  
  


***************

Jay was on his way to his usual spot, the staircase behind the gym that nobody really goes to. It was the only spot in the school where he can rest freely without getting interrupted by anyone.

He got to the gym seeing his classmates playing basketball, “Jay let’s play!” One of them yelled.

“Nah, pass for now, I want to sleep”

“Alright then”, Jay continued walking to the door that’s connected to the secret staircase only few people know about.

As soon as he opened the door, he was immediately greeted by a brunette boy who was sleeping on his spot with a worn out guitar in his embrace. Well not really brunette because his hair is more red than brown.

Jay walks to the boy to wake him up and make him leave his spot, like come on, this spot has always been his ever since freshman year, and now that he’s in senior year, no one can take it until he graduates. 

“Hey you, wake up, this is my spot” He said as he got closer to the said boy, nudging his feet a little.

The said boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up immediately, still hugging the guitar, and gasped “Oh my god” he whispered and took his phone out to look at the time, completely ignoring the annoyed Jay who was standing in front of him.

“I slept through the entire morning classes” the brunette said with a shocked voice, still not noticing Jay infront of him.

Jay clears his throat to get the boy’s attention.

The boy looks up and sees an annoyed Jay, “yes?” He said. Jay was taken aback because of the big doe eyes looking back at him, the brunette’s eyes seemed to not have just woken up from his sleep.

Jay snaps back to reality and clears his throat once again, “get off my spot” he said demandingly as if seconds ago he was not enchanted with the boy’s beauty.

“Your spot?” 

“Yes, now leave” Jay demanded

The said boy just pouted and started to gather his stuff. 

Jay let out a sigh of relief, in his head of course, and thought that the boy would leave and he can finally rest, but oh boy he was wrong, the brunette just moved a few spaces from his spot and settled there, starting to examine the guitar that he was holding. 

Jay was confused at first but he just shrugged it off letting this one slide because he really wanted to sleep at the moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Jay was able to fall asleep with his arm over his eyes to block the sunlight, he heard a few badly tuned strums of guitar from the boy sitting near him. Not really minding it because he thought the boy would have conscience towards the person sleeping, not wanting to disturb him.

But the boy near him kept strumming the guitar which made Jay extremely annoyed and stood up to glare at the boy who had his airpods in.

“Can you stop?! Don’t you see that I’m sleeping here” Jay half yelled to get the said boy’s attention, but to no avail, the boy’s music was so loud you can hear it from miles away, preventing him from hearing Jay’s yelling.

“Hey!” Jay yelled once again but this time he threw a pebble, that he found near his feet, at the boy who looked at him with his big doe eyes almost shining because of the sun’s brightness.

(Also keep in mind that they’re sitting on a staircase and Heeseung is further back behind where Jay was sitting) 

“Yeah?” The boy asked taking one of his airpods out, waiting for Jay to say something, but was left hanging, Jay only looking at him frozen, and unmoving.

“Hello?” He waved his hand near Jay’s face to get his attention.

_Pretty_ Jay thought to himself, already staring at the boy in front of him so unnecessarily long.

Jay realized his foolish behavior and immediately acted as if he was mad. “Can’t you see that I was sleeping here? You’re strumming is so loud and you’re guitar isn’t even tuned properly” he scoffed, his urge to sleep completely wiped out, he doesn’t know whether it was because of the loud strummings or the boy’s beauty, either way, it was the brunette’s fault.

“How did you know it’s not tuned properly?” The boy asked

“Even a toddler would know that it’s not tuned properly” Jay rolled his eyes and turned his back on Heeseung to hide his slightly red face from embarrassment because of his shameless staring earlier that the latter did not seem to mind nor even noticed.

“Do you know how to play the guitar?” The boy asked, his soft voice filled with excitement, as he crawled closer to Jay who was still facing the door.

Jay looked to his side after sensing someone sitting beside him, there he was met by that pretty doe eyes looking at him filled with joy, like a puppy after given a snack, and his pretty lips formed into a pretty smile. ” _Damn everything about this guy is pretty”_ Jay thought but of course he would never admit it.

A simple “yeah” is the only thing he can say, feeling his ears flare up because of the (pretty) boy sitting beside him. (Jay is gay panicking lol)

“Teach me please!!” The boy next to him whined and held onto Jay’s arm that made Jay evidently flinch

“No” Jay said, standing up after hearing the bell, indicating that afternoon classes are about to begin.

As soon as Jay exited the staircase, he immediately touched his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart “Gosh, who was that guy” He asked himself, walking a little faster thinking that the brunette would follow him.

Not long after, Jay arrived at their classroom that’s filled with loud students, even the student councils are loud, probably even the ones talking the most. 

He entered the classroom and immediately sat at the back where his friends were seated and waited for the teacher to come, putting his head down on his table, hoping to get some more sleep.

Few moments later, the student council president finally took on his job as the president, “Everyone quiet down, class is about to start in 3 minutes!” Yang Jungwon said with authority. 

Everyone settles down and Yang Jungwon goes back to his seat, next to the Vice President, Kim Sunoo who has taken out his multi coloured pens and notebook.

The teacher comes in and settles his things on his desk that was placed on the corner of the room. “Good afternoon, before we start class today, I have someone to introduce to you guys” 

He gestured to someone to come in and there came a tall brunette boy whose body proportions are model-like, and his face almost perfect, making girls gasp, and the two boys at the front smile brightly after seeing their friend.

“Hi everyone, My name is Lee Heeseung 19, and I was supposed to come this morning but I slept through the entire morning classes at this staircase behind the gym hehe” He overshares with the class making everyone chuckle.

Except for one, he immediately looked up, eyes wide, after hearing that familiar soft voice he heard a couple of minutes ago. Jay’s action made Sunghoon, who was sitting beside him, look at him strangely 

“What’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Sunghoon chuckles and continued to look upfront, to the boy who just introduced himself.

“Nothing, I was just curious about who’s the new kid” He denies, trying to mask his shock.

Sunghoon scoffs “And yet just an hour ago you were uninterested when Ni-ki brought up the transfer student” he paused “admit it the new guy’s pretty”he said giving Jay a teasing smile, who just hit his shoulder.

“Ouch, you’re so aggressive damn” Sunghoon touched the spot that Jay had just hit.

“Just shut up,” Jay said, looking at the boy who is now seated between the Student Council President and Vice President, looking as if he’s being scolded.

“ _So his name’s Lee Heeseung… even his name is pretty”_ He says to himself, admitting what Sunghoon had just asked him, but then again, he would never admit it outloud.

**********************  
  


Heeseung had just woken up and immediately looked at the time with a gasp. “ oh my god I slept through the entire morning classes” he said to himself, feeling stupid because he told himself earlier that he will only take a nap, because he got to school a little too early.

_”So dumb Heeseung”_ he thought, but him calling himself insults in his head was interrupted after hearing someone clear their throat.

Heeseung looks up to see a black haired boy who he thought was very attractive. “Yes?” Heeseung asked the annoyed-looking boy in front of him. 

“Get off my spot” The ravenette demanded

“Your spot?” Heeseung asked the boy, _“does he own this school?”_ He thought to himself after hearing the other boy’s demand.

  
  


“Yes now leave” the latter demanded once again.

Heeseung just pouted, but still complied and took his guitar and bag to move, but only a few spaces away from his previous spot.

Heeseung went on his phone and looked at his schedule, lunch ended at 12:50pm and It’s currently 12:20pm, he still has time to slack off before actually finding his classrooms and attending his classes.

“ _I hope Jungwon and Sunoo won’t yell at me again”_ Heeseung thought to himself because despite the two being younger than him, he acts as if he’s the younger one, often getting spoiled by the two due to his nature as the youngest in his family. 

He continues to scroll through his phone and after some time, he sees the worn out red guitar from his peripheral vision. All the memories coming back to him, haunting him once again, he wants to forget about everything that’s happened but he just can’t, the owner of the guitar has left so many good memories for him to just forget all about his past. 

Heeseung feels disheartened, remembering the recurring thoughts that had taken over his mind ever since that day. 

He takes the guitar and places it in his embrace, hugging it tightly, thinking about him. He strums it quietly, not really knowing how to do it properly. He strums it some more, but this time a little bit louder, completely forgetting about the other boy, who was clearly sleeping, that was in the staircase with him

Everything happened fast, his interaction with the raven haired boy passed by in a flash, only remembering that the boy knew how to play the guitar and Heeseung immediately asked to be taught by him, but sadly Heeseung was rejected, being left alone in the staircase after the sound of bell ringing.

Heeseung sighed “Well now it’s really time for me to actually try to find my class”, he stood up and tried to recall where his locker was, to place his guitar, not wanting to carry it around all day.

He successfully found his locker and immediately went to the office which he had passed by when trying to find his locker. He asked the front desk lady if Mr. Kim Namjoon, his class advisor, was still in his office, and luckily he still was, he brought Heeseung with him to his classroom, Heeseung sighing of relief after getting to class on time.

Heeseung was called to the front to introduce himself by Mr. Kim, and he happily did, “Hi everyone, My name is Lee Heeseung 19, and I was supposed to come this morning but I slept through the entire morning classes at this staircase behind the gym hehe” Everyone chuckled because of his frankness.

Heeseung looked around the class to familiarize himself with his classmate’s faces and once his eyes landed at the back of the classroom, there he saw the lowkey mean guitar boy (That’s what Heeseung calls Jay lol) looking back at him, a little shocked and soon after was playfully fighting with his friend. 

Heeseung was planning to smile at the boy but the latter immediately put his head down to probably get some sleep because come on, Heeseung’s gonna admit it, he was a little guilty for interrupting the ravenette’s sleep. 

Heeseung was called by his friends, who was sitting up front of the classroom, clearly being one of the smart students, and also maybe because they were the president and vice president of the student council.  
  


The two took a chair and placed it between the two’s seats for Heeseung to sit on. As soon as Heeseung sat, he was immediately met by a pretty harsh slap on his shoulder, “where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you the entire morning, and you won’t even answer our calls” Sunoo whisper shouted, not wanting to disrupt the class.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Annoying *eye rolls*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung finally finds out Jay’s name and he starts annoying Jay to teach him play the guitar, but of course tsundere Jay plays hard to get >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2!!! I think this chapter is more interesting than the first one but anyways enjoy!! <333

**Heeseung POV (but in 3rd person)**

  
“where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you the entire morning, and you won’t even answer our calls” Sunoo whisper shouted, not wanting to disrupt the class.

**“** I already told you guys, I fell asleep at the staircase behind the gym” Heeseung whispered, getting himself comfortable on his seat, taking a notebook and a pen out, unlike his overachiever friends, Heeseung was more of a low effort yet above average results student, he was smart despite not putting any effort with his studies.

“But didn’t you get here early? And we told you to wait for us at the gate so we can show you around” Jungwon whispered back and sat up straight when their teacher said that the lesson was about to start, not giving Heeseung the chance to explain himself.

The lesson went on for about 45 minutes, and now it is a 15 minute break before their other afternoon class begins.

Everyone said their regards to the teacher, being led by Jungwon. As soon as the teacher stepped out of the classroom, the rest of the students diverged into doing their own things. Others left to get snacks, while others went to their friends to chat, and the three boys at the front were not any different.

“Now do you know your way around the school Heeseung hyung?” Jungwon started, tidying up his pens and the notebook for that subject, and taking out another for the next class.

Heeseung, who has all the subjects in one notebook, just closes it and goes through his phone before answering nonchalantly “Well not really, I only know the way to my locker, cafeteria, and this classroom, that’s all I need to know anyways” 

“Hyung that’s not how it works, we’ll show you around after school instead” Sunoo insisted, taking out a blueberry muffin from his backpack.

“What’s the point, I won’t be able to remember it anyways” Heeseung said with a pout, raising his head from his phone to look at the two with puppy eyes, which immediately caused Sunoo to give him a disgusted look, 

“Ew stop that” 

“What do you mean ”ew” you brat” Heeseung looked at Sunoo with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Give me that I haven’t had breakfast nor lunch yet” Heeseung said as he grabbed Sunoo’s blueberry muffin, Sunoo just whined after losing his hold on the muffin, but complied anyways and just opened the banana milk on his desk.

“That too” Heeseung once again grabbed Sunoo food who just rolled his eyes “Fine, you’re so annoying” he said jokingly and took his phone out to check his socials.

The two didn’t see their other friend, already taking out a whole sandwich and an orange juice from his bag, “Here hyung, eat this too” he handed them to Heeseung who looked at him with wide eyes.

“Omg thanks Jungwon for VOLUNTARILY giving me your food” Heeseung said making sure to emphasize “voluntarily” to piss Sunoo off who just rolled his eyes and continued going through his phone.

Heeseung was happily eating the food his friends gave him, a blonde haired boy walked up to Jungwon and started talking to him. And of course, Heeseung the biggest gossiper ever, he subtly eavesdropped on their conversation. 

“Hey Jungwon hyung, do you have time after class?” The boy asked and Jungwon stopped to think for a second and said “Nope, I’m gonna head home as soon class ends, why?” 

“Uhmm, I just wanted to ask if you want to go to the newly opened coffee shop a few blocks away” the boy said shyly, looking at the ground. 

_Awe he’s adorable._ Heeseung thought to himself after seeing the younger guy’s shyness.

“Ah yeah sure!” Jungwon smiled, his dimples extremely visible, which made the blonde boy smile from ear to ear.  
  


“Alright! I’ll see you later yeah?” The boy said and was about to leave when Sunoo asked while pouting “Hey! What about me hmmp” acting upset which made Jungwon roll his eyes 

“Sunoo make plans with someone else” Jungwon frowned

The blonde boy chuckled awkwardly and said “Sorry Sunoo hyung, I thought you had plans with the School councils” 

“But Jungwon here IS the school council president though” he paused and then said“Just say you want to go on a date and go”

“Sunoo I swear to god” Jungwon threatens and looked at Sunoo with wide eyes, who just laughed and winked at Jungwon who flipped him off in the most subtle way. And heeseung in the middle enjoying the show while still eating.

“Uh- I’m gonna go, bye guys” the blonde boy walked to the back, Heeseung’s eyes following him as he sat beside the mean guitar boy.

“So you guys forgot my entire existence huh, I thought you two are gonna tour me around the school” Heeseung said as he pouted and looked at the two with puppy eyes.

“Well you said you won’t remember it anyways so what’s the use right?” Jungwon shrugged

“Hmmph! Oh who was that by the way?” Heeseung curiously asked.

“Ah that was Niki, Jungwon’s boyfriend” Sunoo said, wiggling his eyebrows, even before Jungwon could say anything.

“What!? You have a boyfriend?!? And I don’t even know about it?! Wow some world we live in” Heeseung asked loudly, even referencing a vine.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Jungwon denies but soon was followed by “yet” and he looked away, his ear turning slightly pink.

“YET?!” Sunoo and Heeseung yelled at the same time.

Jungwon covered his ears and annoyedly looked at his two friends “will you two shut up? Jheez” 

The two just acted to zip their mouths and sat on their seats properly because Jungwon may look cute but he’s actually pretty scary.

Heeseung looked at the back once again to look at the mean guitar boy, and couldn’t help but ask “who’s that guy? Beside Jungwon’s boyfriend” Heeseung whispered to Sunoo 

“Oh that guy? His name is Jay Park, that’s not his real name but that’s just what he wants everyone to call him, why?” Sunoo answered whispering back to Heeseung who was nodding because of his newly found information.

“Nothing” Heeseung whispered once again and faced the front when their teacher came in.

  
  


Class went by slowly and finally the final bell rang, meaning school was over. The students bid their goodbye to the teacher and started to stand up and walk out the door. Jungwon and Sunoo walk with Niki out the door together after asking if Heeseung was gonna come with them but the latter said that he’ll stay behind to get something from his locker.

There Heeseung stood by his open locker staring at the red worn out guitar, and when he diverted his gaze to look around, he saw Jay walking with his friend, and this time Jay had a guitar bag on his back, his friend also had a guitar on his back but he was holding drum sticks and was twirling it around.

Heeseung hurriedly took his guitar and walked behind the two, leaving a good amount of space so that the two won't suspect that he was following them. 

Heeseung walked closer to hear them and heard the friend say " I'm going straight home, Niki's with the president so let's cancel the practice tonight, I'll text Jake about it" 

" Alright, I'm still going to the band room though I want to work on some stuff" Jay replied and looked behind him when he felt that someone was following them, and saw the new kid.

Heeseung on the other hand, immediately took his phone out and acted as if he was typing furiously trying to look less suspicious, which he failed to do so because Jay saw that Heeseung's phone was upside down.  
  
Jay just furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the front, completely ignoring Heeseung.

  
"Hmm suit yourself" the friend shrugged and the two stopped by a bus stop.

Heeseung, still acting as if he's typing, felt that he had ran into something hard hitting his head in the process, creating a _thump_ sound, thinking it was a pole, Heeseung looked up with a pout and said "ouch" while rubbing his forehead.

At the same time, Jay and his friend looked at Heeseung with shocked faces and the friend immediately asked with a concerned look “oh my god are you okay?” 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine haha” Heeseung awkwardly laughed 

“You’re the new kid right? From our class? I’m Sunghoon by the way, nice to meet you” Sunghoon introduced himself with a smile, extending his arm out to Heeseung who took it while smiling and said “Hi, I’m Heeseung, nice to meet you too” 

The two were just smiling at each other, still not letting go of each other’s hands. While Jay at the side, completely forgotten about, was looking at their hand. He clears his throat and said “Sunghoon the bus is here” to which Sunghoon snapped back into reality and let go of Heeseung’s hand.

“Oh, I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow yeah?” He said, taking his bus card and entered the bus.

Heeseung looked at Jay, who was just standing there watching the bus leave, and asked “you’re not riding the bus?”, but was ignored, Jay paid no attention to Heeseung’s question and started walking again.

  
Heeseung huffed and thought ” _what a meanie”_ but still followed the latter, but this time trying to be more subtle.

  
And by subtle, it was just him hiding behind a pole that could barely cover him, whenever Jay would look behind him. He even hid behind a bush, but his guitar was sticking out, so him trying to hide was just useless.

This went on for a few minutes after Jay finally snapped, and half yelled “Why are you following me?Are you stalking me? And if you are can you try to hide better? Because you’re not even being subtle at all, you just look stupid”

Heeseung was busted and he thought it was no use trying to deny it so he walked closer to Jay, a little too close, because Jay had to step back.

”Teach me how to play the guitar” He’s eyes were filled with determination, completely ignoring how Jay just called him stupid.

“No you’re annoying” Jay rolled his eyes and turned around, starting to walk once again, but was stopped by Heeseung who ran in front of him, arms spread out to block Jay’s path.

”No, you can’t go until you say yes” He said stubbornly.

”I said no, you’re annoying, now move” Jay said, then moved Heeseung to the side by using his right hand, placing it on the side of Heeseung’s head, and slightly pushed which resulted to Heeseung just bouncing to the side of the sidewalk.

Heeseung caught up to Jay and walked beside him. ”Pleeaseeee~~~” He whined, grabbing a hold of Jay’s arm, who visibly stilled for a second.

Jay stopped walking and used his other arm to take Heeseung’s hand off his arm. He placed both his hands on Heeseung’s shoulders to keep him still “No, and you don’t even know me. Now stay.” He said and turned around to walk, the building where their band room was in is can be seen from where they were.

”I’m not a dog! Hmmph plus I do know you!” Heeseung yelled, still standing where Jay has left him.

”You’re Park Jay” Heeseung yelled once again, Jay stopped in his tracks and looked at Heeseung, “Who told you that?” He asked with a shocked tone.

”Kim Sunoo” Heeseung said with a cheeky smile.

”See, you even asked the Vice President for my name, you really are a stalker” Jay said rolling his eyes.

”I’m not a stalker! Hmph! I’m leaving, but don’t think this is the end of this, I won’t stop until you say yes!” Heeseung turned to where they just came from, stomping his feet while walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay walked to their band room after watching Heeseung disappear from his sight.   
  


_“What’s with that guy, he’s so annoying, why does he want me to teach him how to play the guitar”_ he thinks to himself.

“ _And why is he so adorable?”_ He thought unconsciously, he immediately pushed that thought aside.

_”why is he acting as if we’re friends, you can’t just go around acting cute to some stranger and grabbing their arm”_ This was one of the many thoughts and questions that was on Jay’s mind, he can’t help but to think about about the brunette that has been running in his mind since he first saw him at lunch today.

Jay entered the band room and set up his guitar, taking a pen and notebook to write some lyrics, there’s only a few more months until summer vacation starts, and their band will be performing in some clubs, so they need to make as much songs to perform.

Jay spent almost 30 minutes trying to write something but the same thing happened over and over again, he would write something but he would end up ripping the paper and throwing it to the trash.   
  


He dropped his pen aggressively on the table and messed up his hair, “Ughhh! I can’t think of anything else!” He closed his eyes but only saw the brunette’s doe eyes, staring at him, “get out of my head damn it!” Jay tried to get the boy’s image in his mind and just tried to take a nap, hoping when he woke up, he’d come up with some lyrics ideas.

(Jay refuses to say Heeseung’s name lol 🤣)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for chapter 2!!! PLS THIS IS SO BAD AND BORING IM SORRY IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW DJDNJSBD Chapter 3 soon hehe 👉👈🙈

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that’s the first chapter, Not that good but look out for more chapter in the future hehehe thanks for reading!!


End file.
